Seeing Things Differently
by Providencelover
Summary: When Syd treats a patient she begins to understand just how lucky she really is. this is co written by my friend Christine. Hope you enjoy. please r/r


Seeing Things Differently  
By: Rebecca and Tracy  
  
summery: When Syd treats a patient with a disability she begins to understand just how lucky she really is.   
  
Seeing Things Differently.   
  
Sydney Hansen leaned back in a chair in the guesthouse, a coffee cup in her hand. The sun shone through the window, making everything glow likes a sea of diamonds. It had been a stressful week, with the thing with Joe Connelly to the patient load at the clinic. Syd put her coffee cup on the side table and sighed, wanting to sleep. Then Lynda appeared beside her, a pair of black sun glasses in her hand.   
"Don't go to sleep yet, dear," Lynda scolded.   
Syd sighed and sat up. "What now, mother?"   
Lynda handed Syd the sunglasses. "You're going to need these, dear."   
Syd stared at the glasses in her hands and looked up at her mother with a curious look on her face. "Why do I need sunglasses?"   
"Let's just say there is going to be a person who doesn't know what its like to see the sun or anything else for that matter. You're going to need those, dear, just trust me on this one." Lynda disappeared before Syd had time to ask a single question.   
  
Syd awoke with a start and laughed, wondering what kind of patient she'd have that day. She got up, showered, dressed and went into the house to find Joanie sitting beside Hannah's high chair, trying to feed her.   
"Please," Joanie begged as Syd walked through the door.   
"No," Hannah said turning away.   
Syd laughed and kissed Hannah on the forehead. "Are you giving your mommy trouble?"   
Hannah laughed and finally took the food Joanie offered.   
"Thank you," Joanie said, looking at Syd with a relieved look.   
"No problem," Syd said going over to pour herself a cup of coffee.   
Joanie looked at her sister. "Whoa! You look like you had a rough night."   
Syd sat down. "Tell me about it, I dreamed that I was going to have a patient today with some type of disability."   
"That's odd," Joanie said. She lifted Hannah out of her high chair.   
"Yeah, I know," Syd said. She got up and put her coffee cup in the sink. "Well, I gotta go. I'll be home for dinner tonight."   
"Bye," Joanie called.   
"Bye," Syd said and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.   
  
When Syd got to St. Clare's clinic, she found Izzy, her coworker, at the front desk, looking over some files.   
"Morning," Izzy said when she saw Syd. "The patient load is light today."   
"I noticed," Syd said gazing around the clinic. Not one single patient was in sight. "Guess that means everyone is healthy."   
"Yeah, and it would be a great idea to work on paperwork. We have a pile of bills three feet high," Izzy remarked.   
Syd laughed and went to the office to put her stuff away. As she was getting out a folder, she heard her name being called.   
"Dr. Hansen, come quick," Izzy called.   
Syd threw down the file and raced to the front of the clinic. A girl about sixteen lay on the table, and she seemed to be in pain. She noticed the other girl beside her. Syd walked over to them. "What happened? Can you tell me your name?" Syd and Izzy waited for some response.   
"I'm Kathy, and this is my sister Christina," Kathy said pointing to the dark haired girl on the bed.   
"It hurts," Christina screamed, tears flowing down her face.   
"Where does it hurt?" Syd asked her.   
"My wrist," Christina said.   
Syd tried to calm the girl down. "You just need to calm down, OK. I'm going to examine you and see if it's broken."   
Christina nodded and grabbed her sister's hand with her free hand.   
"OK, now, I want you to tell me when you feel pain," Syd instructed. She pressed on the wrist, trying to determine what type of injury Christina had.   
"OW!!" Christina screamed.   
"OK, all it takes is an OW," Syd said. "I'm going to put a splint on it and give you some pain medication." She turned to Izzy. "Get a full medical history and give her some TYLENOL to reduce the pain."   
"Got it," Izzy said. She walked toward Christina and Kathy.   
Syd walked back to the office to finish the paperwork.   
  
At O'Neills, Robbie was cleaning the counter when Tina, his girlfriend, walked through the door with her son Pete by her side.   
"Coach," Pete called, running up to the bar.   
"Hey, how's my man?" Robbie asked. He gave Pete a high five. "You know, you don't have to call me Coach anymore, hockey season is over, you know."   
"Mom told me I had to," Pete said and giggled.   
"Why don't you go spin some tunes for me while I talk to your mom," Robbie said. He tossed Pete a quarter.   
"OK," Pete said. He took the coin and ran to the jukebox.   
Tina smiled and kissed Robbie on the cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't call you last night."   
"Maybe we can get together tonight," Robbie said.   
"You're on," Tina said.   
  
At The Barkery, Joanie was putting cookies in jars and trying to keep Hannah calm at the same time. Hannah didn't have playgroup, so Joanie didn't know what to do with her. Then the door opened and Burt walked in.   
"Hi," Joanie said when she saw him. "What brings you to my part of town?"   
"I just wanted to see what was going on," Burt said. "I was hoping we could do something together, but I see you've got your hands full."   
"Oh, well, Hannah didn't have play group today," Joanie said. "I can get Syd or my dad to watch her."   
Burt kissed Joanie lightly on the cheek. "I have to go, call you later?"   
Joanie nodded as she watched her boyfriend disappear through the door.   
  
Syd was reading over Christina's file. She walked toward the room where Christina and her sister Kathy were waiting.   
"How's the pain, Christina?" Syd asked walking into the room, folder in hand.   
"OK," Christina said. "Can we go, I have a chorus rehearsal in an hour."   
"Don't worry, you'll make it to your chorus rehearsal," Syd assured her. "I'm going to give you some lidocaine to reduce the swelling in your wrist. I want you to come back in a week and see me." Syd wrote a prescription and handed it toward Christina, she did not take it. "Christina, are you OK?"   
"Fine," Christina said smiling.   
Syd motioned for Kathy to come out into the hallway.   
"What is it, Dr. Hansen?" Kathy asked once they were out of earshot.   
"Does Christina have a problem with her sight? When I was handing her the prescription for the pain medication, she didn't respond."   
"I assumed you'd already figured it out," Kathy said.   
"Figured out what?" Syd asked, a questioning look on her face.   
"Christina's blind, Dr. Hansen."   
Syd didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," she finally choked out.   
"It's ok," Kathy said.   
Then Christina came out of the room. "Kathy?"   
"Right here," Kathy said. "Follow my voice."   
Syd watched in amazement as Christina found her way to her sister.   
"Bye, Dr. Hansen," Christina said as her sister led her toward the door.   
"Bye," Syd said. She watched the two leave and sighed.   
  
That night, Syd came home to find Joanie in the kitchen with Hannah. She put her stuff down and sat down at the bar.   
"Hey Syd, what's shaking?" Joanie asked, stirring something on the stove.   
"Not much," Syd replied with a laugh. "I had a very neat patient today."   
"Oh," Joanie said.   
"Yeah, the patient was blind," Syd said. "And I didn't even know it."   
"That's good, isn't it?" Joanie asked.   
"Yeah, it is," Syd said. She stood up. "Well, I'm going to go take a nap before dinner. I'll be in the guesthouse, wake me when dinner is ready."   
"Ok," Joanie said.   
Syd went into the guesthouse and laid down on her bed, soon she was asleep.   
  
Syd awoke a few minutes later and stretched. She sat up and opened her eyes, but saw nothing but a vast darkness. Syd rubbed her eyes, making sure this was a mistake.   
"Mom," Syd called out. "Please come out now, this isn't funny." Syd waited but her mother never showed. She got up off the bed and went toward the door, her arms out in front of her. Then the door opened and she jumped.   
"Sorry Syd," Joanie said. She handed Syd a stick. "Dinner's ready."   
"Uh, Joanie," Syd called. "What am I holding, and why can't I see? What is going on?"   
"Oh don't you remember Syd? You were in a riding accident when you were in LA a few years ago," Joanie said. "Now come on, Robbie and Dad are waiting."   
Syd sighed and pointed the stick in front of her, making her way to the house. She went in and heard the clatter of dishes. Joanie led her to the table and she sat down. She put her hand on the table and felt for her fork.   
"Syd, we have peas at one o'clock, rice at three o'clock and chicken at five o'clock," Joanie said guiding her sister's hand around her plate.   
"Excuse me?" Syd asked. She had no idea what her sister was talking about.   
"Never mind," Joanie said. She sat down and began eating.   
  
After dinner, Syd sat in the living room with Joanie, still wondering what kind of mixed dream she was in and why she had suddenly lost her sight. Then she heard footsteps.   
"Hey Syd, you left your talking watch downstairs again and it won't shut up," Robbie said coming into the room.   
Syd took the watch from him, not saying a word. She didn't want to ask any more questions because she didn't' want her family to think she'd gone completely nuts. "Thank you, Robbie."   
"No problem," Robbie said and walked out of the room. She sighed and leaned back on the couch, staring into darkness.   
"You Ok?" Joanie asked her.   
"Fine," Syd mumbled. She sat up. "So, what now?"   
"I don't know," Joanie said. "Why don't you go listen to a book or something, or go work on the computer."   
Syd stood up and grabbed her cane. "Thanks, only I don't know where the computer is."   
"Downstairs," Joanie said. She led Syd to the basement where Jim was still working. "Dad?'   
"Hm?" Jim asked coming out of the back. "Oh, hi, Syd."   
"Hi," Syd said.   
"Oh, Syd, I want you to feel this rabbit, you're going to love it," Jim said. He placed a bunny into Syd's arms.   
Syd felt the bunny and laughed. "So cute."   
"Is there something you wanted?" Jim asked the girls. He took the bunny from Syd.   
"I just wanted to use the computer," Syd said. She pointed to her eyes. "But I..."   
"JAWS has been acting up lately," Jim said. "But you can try it."   
"Thank you," Syd said, having no idea what her father was talking about. She went over to the computer.   
"Syd, I'm going to go upstairs and put Hannah to bed," Joanie said. She squeezed Syd's shoulder and went back upstairs to put her three-year-old daughter to bed.   
Syd turned back to the computer and turned it on, still wondering what kind of mixed up dream she'd gotten herself into.   
The computerized voice said "You Have Mail" and read a message from Elizabeth Corday, Syd's friend from Chicago. "I would love to come and see you," Elizabeth wrote. "The medical convention should be over by Sunday night, but Mark and Ella and I were planning on hanging around town a couple of days longer."   
Syd smiled. It felt like ages since she'd seen Elizabeth, even though it had only been a couple of months. Whenever Elizabeth was around, things seemed to liven up. Even this crazy dream could only be improved by a visit from her Chicago friends.  
Syd spoke a message to Elizabeth into the computer. "Sure, the Monday after the convention would be great. I'd love to see you. Talk to you later."  
After she was done using the computer, Syd turned it off and went back to the guesthouse to go to bed.   
The next morning, Syd woke up and lay there for a moment before opening her eyes. She was halfway afraid that this was no dream, or that she was still in the dream. She had to know. Syd opened her eyes slowly, and for a moment, she thought she saw something, but then the darkness settled back around her. She sat up and sighed heavily. Either it was a dream, or it was not a dream.   
"Mother!" Syd called out. "Where are you? Is this a dream, or is it not?"  
There was no answer. Syd sat in silence for a few moments and reflected on what had gone on in the past day. It was so clear. She remembered treating a girl named Christina, who was blind, then going home later that day, going to the guesthouse and falling asleep. Then all of this had happened. Suddenly she was struck with the idea that this was how the world looked to Christina. She had been able to maneuver through the world of the seeing so gracefully that Syd had not even detected her blindness right away. From the previous night, Syd could tell that she was nowhere near Christina's level of capability. A profound sense of admiration for Christina awakened in Syd.   
"OK, Mother, I understand it now. Will you please come out, or just say something? Anything."  
Once again, there was no answer.  
Syd decided to go on and get ready for the day. She noticed how difficult the simplest parts of getting ready were, things she'd taken for granted in the past. Thankfully her toiletries were laid out in an orderly manner on the sink, so she didn't have to search for long to find her soap or toothpaste. She located her hairbrush and pulled her curly hair back in a clip at the base of her neck, as she often wore it at the clinic.   
Suddenly a thought struck her: The clinic! Did she still work at the clinic? If so, how would she do the things she'd always done while relying on her sight?   
Syd sighed and grabbed her cane. She went into the house where she heard the clatter of dishes.   
"Morning, Syd," Joanie said cheerfully.   
Syd made her way down to the bar and sat down, putting her cane beside her.   
"You look bummed," Joanie said. "Something wrong?"   
"No, not really," Syd said. "I'm just confused."   
"Well, I have a great thing that might lift your spirits," Joanie said lifting Hannah out of her high chair.   
"I'm open for suggestions," Syd said.   
"How about we go on the jet ski tomorrow," Joanie said. "After all, it is Saturday."   
"Joanie, you know I can't drive, and, besides I.."   
"I didn't say anything about you driving. I would do the driving, and we can see if Burt wants to come."   
"Why don't you guys just go? I can stay here and.." Once again Syd was cut off.   
"And feel sorry for yourself, I don't think so," Joanie said. "You're going and that's that."   
Syd sighed as Joanie walked out of the room with Hannah. She sat for a while just thinking about what she'd do with her day. Then she heard the door open.   
"Hi, Syd," Jim said. He unhooked Fearless's leash and let him go.   
"Hi, Dad," Syd said.   
Jim noticed the mood change in his daughter. "Syd, is something wrong?"   
Syd shrugged. "No, why?"   
"You just seem like you're not having a good day," Jim observed. He went over and poured himself a cup of coffee.   
"Well, to be honest, I'm not," Syd admitted. "Dad, all of this has happened so fast. I don't even know if I work at the clinic anymore."   
"You don't," Jim said. "Remember? You hired another doctor after you lost your sight."   
"Great, so now I'm not even a doctor anymore," Syd said. She grabbed her cane and made her way toward the living room, at least she remembered where that was. Then she thought about Elizabeth's email the night before and smiled to herself, maybe Elizabeth could cheer her up.   
  
That night Syd and Joanie sat in the living room discussing the next day.   
"So, are you sure you want me to come?" Syd asked. "I don't want to be a burden."   
"Syd, you need some fun in your life," Joanie said. "And, besides, the fresh air could do you some good."   
"Gee, thanks," Syd said, a little hurt.   
"Sorry," Joanie said. "Why don't we go online and see what place would be the best."   
"How about at the dock up the street?" Syd suggested. "I had a patient who used to work there. Or we could go out to Connecticut or somewhere."   
Joanie shrugged but then remembered her sister couldn't see what she was doing. "Ok, whatever."   
  
The next day they went to the dock and rented a jet ski. Rick got them going and they were off, riding the waves.   
"This is so fun," Joanie said over the wind and the motor of the Jet Ski.   
"Great!" Syd called back. She felt the wind whip through her hair and she smiled. It was good to do something wild, even though she couldn't see. Finally it hit her, had Christina ever done this before? Syd already knew that Christina loved to sing and was in chorus at her school but what else was she interested in. Syd made a mental note to try to get in touch with Christina.   
After about four hours, the girls headed back to the house, exhausted.   
"You're lucky you didn't have to drive, Syd," Joanie said as she unlocked the door. The rain had already begun to fall.   
"Ha," Syd giggled as she made her way into the house.   
"Well I gotta go pick up Hannah," Syd said. "Be back in a flash."   
"OK," Syd said. She heard the door slam and sighed. Syd went down to the basement and turned on the computer. She got on the internet, wanting to check her email.   
"Welcome, you've got mail," the little voice read to her.   
Syd clicked on the you've got mail button.   
"JAWS activated, ten new messages," the voice read.   
Syd pushed the first one and hit the control keys so it would read to her.   
The voice started reading the email. "Hi, Dr. Hansen, it's Christina, I found your email on a website directory. Just wanted to see how you were. I've been really busy, with finals and everything. I'm so glad school is out for the summer. Our chorus got a one at festival, that's the best. Well, I hope to hear from you soon. I went shopping today, even though I can't see anything I'm getting, ha ha. Do you have a screen name? Maybe we could instant message each other. My computer talks to me so I can chat with my friends. I heard what happened to you and if you have any questions just ask. I gotta go, talk to you later." The voice read. "End of message."   
Syd clicked the reply button and quickly typed a message. She quickly checked her other email and discovered that most of it was junk mail. It would be fun to have a buddy to talk about things, who actually understood what she was going through. Syd sighed and stood there, thinking, still wondering what kind of dream she'd gotten herself into.   
  
Two days later, Elizabeth Corday, accompanied by her husband, Mark Greene, their infant daughter Ella and colleague and friend Kerry Weaver, arrived in Providence for the medical convention about which she had written Syd. Elizabeth and Mark had obtained what had to be the last hotel room in the entire city and surrounding area, but instead of a meager room in a seedy highway motel, they were staying in what was decidedly the most luxurious bed and breakfast suite.   
"I never knew procrastination could be quite so rewarding," Elizabeth exclaimed as seh glanced around the suite of rooms. There was enough room to comfortably house a half-dozen people, certainly more than enough for the four of them.   
"It's too bad John couldn't come," commented Mark, secretly wishing he could have had a little male companionship for the weekend. It was certain that Elizabeth and Kerry would spend nearly every free moment with their friend, Syd Hansen, and that left Mark a very bored man. Like most, he didn't care for shopping malls or three-hankie movies.   
"Yeah," agreed Kerry, "but it's so sweet that he wants to help his grandparents with their charity ball. Not many men are like that," she reminded them. "Present company excluded." Elizabeth didn't mind Kerry's habit of constantly telling everyone how wonderful her newly-married husband, John Carter, was. Especially if Ellis West had been one's last romantic encounter, Elizabeth thought. John's great, but he must look like a saint.   
"Well, Ella," Mark said to his daughter, "it looks like you and I are going to be alone for the weekend."  
"Rubbish," Elizabeth scolded. "You're coming with us to see Syd. After all, it hasn't been very long since the accident. She needs all the support she can get. And that includes YOU."  
Mark laughed. "I've got your point."  
Kerry chuckled as well. Elizabeth could certainly be emphatic when the situation required this of her. She glanced at her watch. Five-thirty. "Come on, Mark, we're going to be late."   
"Time for the seminar on administrative management already?" Mark sighed and gave Ella to his wife. They had worked out all the seminar times so that someone could always watch Ella in the suite.   
"That's the one," Kerry answered as they left the room. She was glad to have a busy schedule, it would keep her mind off of the nagging worry that had haunted her ever since leaving Chicago. If only there was something I could do to help, Kerry thought. She despised problems that had no solutions, but even worse was when a solution was possible which she could do nothing about.   
  
A mere forty-eight hours later, the convention was over and all four visitors were making themselves at home in the Hansen house.  
"After all," Jim said, "why should you have to stay halfway across town in some bed and breakfast when you have access to an entire house here? No friends of ours have to stay in hotels."  
"That's right," echoed Joanie. "Once I cook, you'll never know the difference between Chez Hansen and that fancy bed and breakfast."  
Robbie burst into peals of laughter. "Yeah, right. Just you wait."  
Elizabeth smiled. "No need to be so rude! I'm sure Joanie's an excellent cook."  
Kerry's mind was not on food or accomodations. "Where's Syd?" she asked bluntly. "I would have thought she'd be here by now."  
Jim sighed. "You can check the guesthouse if you want, Kerry. I know she's been spending a great deal of time in there. She's been like this for a couple of weeks. It's like she got up one day and had completely forgotten that she's blind. Like the accident never happened. Heaven only knows I'd do anything so that it hadn't."  
"It's pretty freaky," Joanie added. "She didn't even know where the computer was!"  
"All right, I am going out there, if no one minds," Kerry said, getting up and heading in the direction of the guesthouse.  
She knocked on the door. "Syd? Are you in there? It's me, Kerry."  
"Come in," Syd's voice said from inside the room.   
Kerry turned the knob and saw Syd sitting in her favorite chair, facing the window, her eyes not seeing the sunlight filtering inside.   
"The convention's over so soon?" Syd asked.  
"Yeah, it was only two days. A good thing, too, or Mark would be bored out of his mind. John had to stay back in Chicago for this charity ball of his grandparents'." Kerry sat down in the chair opposite Syd. Her voice lowered. "How have you been doing? Really?"  
Syd sighed. "My family thinks I'm crazy, I'm sure. It's like I'm having trouble getting used to all of this, again. Like it never happened."  
Kerry narrowed her eyes. "That's exactly what your father said. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
Syd shook her head. "No, not really. What bothered me the most," she lowered her voice to confide in one of her closest friends, "was when I found out that I'd been replaced by another doctor at the clinic. You know me, Kerry, you know how important practicing medicine is to me. I'm a lot like you, it's more a part of who and what I am than I realize."  
Kerry nodded, then remembered Syd couldn't see her. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Syd, I love you like the sister I never had, and I'm not meaning to be harsh, but I've just got to say something."  
"What's that?" Syd asked.  
  
"You've got to get past it. If medicine is what you love, you must fight until you can find a way to make it part of your life again. I'm speaking from experience, Syd. It hasn't always been easy for me, in fact, it's been overwhelmingly hard for the majority of my career," Kerry said, referring to the her disabled leg. "I think maybe you've had too much time to sit around here and contemplate. I hope you don't mind, but I've done some checking around in Chicago, and there's a possibility that you could start some training out there that would get you back on the path to practicing medicine. You could stay with John and I while you're apartment hunting. You owe it to yourself, Syd, to find out." Kerry paused. She knew that what she was telling Syd was a great deal to take in all at once. "What do you say? Will you come to Chicago with us?"  
  
Syd sighed. "Kerry, I don't know, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."   
Kerry put a hand on Syd's shoulder. "At least think about it."  
"OK. I'll think about it," Syd said. She stood up and grabbed her cane. "Is Elizabeth here?"   
"Talking with your father and Joanie," Kerry said. She followed Syd out of the guesthouse.   
Syd made her way into the living room, where she heard voices.   
"Syd!" Elizabeth said when she saw her friend in the doorway. She got up and hugged her. "How are you?"   
"Fine," Syd said. She felt her way to the couch and sat down. "So, how have you been?"   
"Fine," Elizabeth said. She held Ella in her arms. "But Ella has been fussy all afternoon."   
Syd laughed. "I bet."   
It became quiet for a moment; no one knew exactly what to say. Then Syd's talking watch went off.   
"What was that?" Mark asked.   
"My watch," Syd replied. She pressed the button again and put it up to her ear. "It's four-thirty."   
"Syd, that thing is really annoying," Joanie said.   
"Tell me about it," Syd said. "It won't shut up." She smiled lightly.  
Kerry laughed. It was good to see Syd smile again.   
  
The next morning, Kerry pulled into the driveway of the Hansen home. Elizabeth and Mark had stayed back at the hotel to relax, since Ella had kept them up all night. She knocked on the back door, and Joanie answered it.   
"Hi," Joanie said. "Syd's in the living room on her type N' Speak but she has the ear phones on, so she won't hear you."   
"Mommy, I want juice," Hannah said.   
Kerry smiled and went over to her. "Hey, Hannah."   
"Coming, bug," Joanie said. She fixed Hannah's juice and gave it to her. "Where are Elizabeth and Mark?"   
"Back at the hotel, Ella kept them up all night," Kerry said. "I'm going to go see Syd." Kerry walked into the living room and found Syd on the couch with earphones on. She was typing on something. Kerry went over and tapped Syd on the shoulder; she turned around and took the earphones off. "Hi."   
"Hi," Syd said. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."   
"Joanie said you probably wouldn't," Kerry said. "Have you thought about what I said?"   
"Yes," Syd said. She sighed. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave my family, but I don't want to be out of work either. What kind of jobs do you think I could do?"   
"Well, you could do physical therapy," Kerry suggested.   
Syd thought for a moment. "That could work."   
"So you'll do it?" Kerry asked.   
"I'll have to talk it over with my family first," Syd said. "But, other then that, yes, I'll do it." The two hugged and Kerry noticed a mood change in Syd.   
Then Joanie appeared in the doorway. "What are you two talking about in here?"   
"Nothing," Syd said. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something, its important."   
  
"So you would move to Chicago?" Joanie asked after Syd had finished explaining the situation.   
"Yes," Syd said. "But I would only be gone for about a month or two, while I got my training."   
"And then what?" Joanie asked. It would be just like when Syd was in LA, she would never call and Joanie would lose touch with her completely.   
"Well, I don't know," Syd said. She could sense Joanie was about to cry. "But don't worry, I'll keep in touch."   
"Right," Joanie said. "Its just going to be like when you were in LA, you'll never call or write and I'll lose touch with you. Why do you always use your career as an excuse to leave the family?" Joanie stood up. "Do what you want, I don't care, just remember, you're not the only one affected by this." Joanie walked from the room.   
"Joanie!" Syd called. She sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."   
Kerry put a hand on Syd's shoulder. "She'll come around."   
"You don't know Joanie, she'll be giving me the silent treatment for days," Syd said. "I'll talk to Dad and see what he thinks." Syd stood up and felt for her cane.   
"Here you go," Kerry said, handing Syd her cane.   
"Thanks," Syd mumbled. "That's exactly what I don't want to happen, I want to be independent, Kerry, not be spoon-fed by my family."   
"And you can gain your independence," Kerry said. "But its going to take time."   
Syd sighed. "That's exactly what I need, time."   
  
Through the day, storm clouds began to form. Syd and Kerry sat in the living room, talking and listening to the TV.   
"Have you been to the clinic since.." Kerry didn't want to finish that sentence.   
"No, I don't see any need to go back," Syd said sadly.   
Then the weather report came on. "A storm warning has been issued for all of Providence and some of Connecticut, it's going to be a big one."   
Syd sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Great, just what we need, more rain."   
"Maybe it won't hit us," Kerry said. Then they heard a big clap of thunder. "I guess we spoke too soon."   
Then Joanie came into the room. "More rain?"  
"That's what it sounds like," Syd said.   
Joanie sat down beside Kerry with Hannah in her arms. "Are Mark and Elizabeth still at the hotel?"   
"They called a few minutes ago and said they were going to come," Kerry said.   
Then the doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it," Joanie said. She went to answer the door and found Mark, Elizabeth and baby Ella on the doorstep. "Hi, come on in."   
"The wind sure is blowing out there," Elizabeth said. She had Ella in her arms, wrapped up in a blanket."   
"Syd and Kerry are in the living room," Joanie said. She led them into the living room where Syd and Kerry were waiting.   
"Hi," Elizabeth said.   
"Hey," Syd said. "We're in for a big one."   
"I know, it's already starting to rain," Elizabeth said.   
  
All through the day, the storm raged on, making Ella cry. Syd went downstairs to check on her father and to check her email. Kerry and Mark had gone with Joanie to get something for dinner, and Elizabeth was resting in Joanie's room with Ella.   
"Dad?" Syd called when she came downstairs.   
"Back here," Jim called. He came out into the front. "Oh, hi, Syd. Did Kerry and Mark go with Joanie?"   
"Yes, and Liz is upstairs in Joanie's room, resting with Ella," Syd said. "I'm just going to check my email."   
"OK," Jim said. "But be careful, the lightning is pretty bad."   
"I will, Dad," Syd reassured her father. She went over to the computer to check her email. As she was, she heard a beeping noise.   
"JAWS activated. Internet user Christina girl is sending you an instant message, would you like to accept?"   
Syd smiled. She had given Christina her screen name a while back, but wasn't expecting her to IM so soon. Syd clicked yes.   
  
INSTANT MESSAGING BETWEEN SYD AND CHRISTINA (both using JAWS)  
  
Christina girl: So, how are you?   
  
Hansen girl: Fine, just confused.   
  
Christina girl: Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Are you using JAWS?   
  
Hansen girl: Yes. How did finals go?   
  
Christina girl: Good, I passed them all.   
  
Hansen girl: Good for you. The storm is pretty bad right now, so I can't stay on long.   
  
Christina girl: Same for me, I'm gonna go listen to a book after this.   
  
Hansen girl: I have friends here from Chicago, they're all doctors.   
  
Christina: Kewl! Do you miss being a doctor?   
  
Hansen girl: To be perfectly honest, yes, I do miss it. But my friend Kerry told me that they might have some training I could do to get back into medicine. I'm hopeful that it's going to work out. My sister Joanie doesn't want me to leave again, though.   
  
Christina girl: Where did you go?   
  
Hansen girl: I was a plastic surgeon in LA for four years before I moved back here and started working at the clinic.   
  
Christina girl: What was LA like?   
  
Hansen girl: Hot, very hot, and it hardly ever rained.   
  
Christina girl: Well, I gotta go, TTYL.   
  
Hansen girl: Bye. It was nice talking to you, maybe we can do it again sometime.   
  
Christina girl: OK, bye.   
  
Syd closed down the Internet and went back upstairs. She heard Joanie's voice in the kitchen and realized they were back.   
"Hi, Syd," Kerry said. "The storm is awful. What are you doing?"   
"I was talking to one of my former patients on the Internet," Syd replied with a smile. "She's blind also?"   
"Christina?" Joanie asked as she got out dinner.   
"Yes," Syd said. "Elizabeth and Ella are upstairs asleep in your room, Joanie."   
"OK," Joanie said. "I thought we would never get home in one piece."   
"Well, we did because Mark wasn't driving," Kerry teased.   
"Hey," Mark said, looking offended. "I am a good driver."   
"She's kidding," Syd told him.   
"Oh," Mark said. "I'm going to go check on my wife and child."   
"OK," Kerry said. She watched him go upstairs and turned to Syd. "Have you told your father about you-know-what?"   
Syd sighed. "No, not yet, I was hoping you'd help me tell him."   
"Sure," Kerry said.  
"And don't forget Robbie," Syd said. "But he could care less what I do and where I live, hey, he could even have the guesthouse, for a while."   
Kerry laughed. "I see your point."   
Syd walked into the living room, dreading the time she would have to tell her family about moving to Chicago.   
Everyone made small talk during dinner. Those who knew about Syd's possible move to Chicago didn't want to say anything, and those who didn't know couldn't figure out what to talk about.  
"So, I see that we're in for quite a night with the storm," Jim commented between forkfuls of salad. "The weather forecasters say we're having this system stick with us into the morning hours."  
"Great," mumbled Joanie. "Just what we need." The gray day suited her gray mood.  
"I don't mind it," Elizabeth said, smiling. "It used to rain all the time in England. Not necessarily lightning and thunder, but the saying about London fog isn't for nothing."  
"Kerry," Jim said, still trying his hardest to make conversation. "Remind me to show you my record collection after dinner. I know you and John like 1950's jazz, so I'm sure you'd like to see it. Robbie has a stereo that has a turntable component, so if you wanted to make tapes of any of the records, I'm sure he wouldn't mind lending it to you."  
Robbie nodded. "Go ahead, I can give you a hand if you want."  
"Thanks," Kerry said, nodding enthusiastically. "That would be wonderful."  
"That's what I hoped you'd say," Jim replied. "I've got some rare June Christy I'm sure you'll take an interest in."  
Kerry smiled. Even amidst the suspense about Syd, the prospect of hearing some rare jazz could always make her happy.  
"Anyone want cheesecake?" offered Elizabeth. "On our way over here from the bed and breakfast, Mark and I passed the most wonderful little dessert shop. Now, Syd, I know you like cheesecake!"  
"That sounds good," Syd said, sounding happier for the first time in days. "I need to tell you something," she told her family. A loud clap of thunder shook the room, and Syd suddenly remembered that she hadn't shut her computer off. "But it will have to wait until I turn that computer off downstairs. I don't want it getting ruined in the storm."  
"I can go shut it off," Robbie said.  
"No, I'll take care of it." The last thing Syd wanted was for her family to think that she couldn't take care of herself and her possessions.  
Syd found her way downstairs, amidst increasing claps of thunder. She bent down and felt the power switch. She flipped it over to the "off" side and stood up, a second before the loudest clap of all which sent her flying across the room. For a minute, Syd couldn't figure out what had happened. Had it been lightning? No, she determined as she felt the roughness of tree bark against her side. A tree had fallen through the window and knocked her over. Could she move? Yes, she decided as she slowly inched from where she landed.  
"Syd?" Joanie's concerned voice called from upstairs.  
"I'm down here," Syd called. She lifted her head toward the ceiling, hearing Joanie's footsteps coming toward her. Suddenly she was aware of the presence of light, and colors swimming before her eyes like reflections in a pond. There were many colors, but red was the most dominant. It took a moment before Syd realized that she was seeing Joanie hovering over her, wearing her favorite red sweater. She could see, at least a little.  
  
"Syd! What happened?" Joanie asked.   
"I don't know, I was just turning off the computer and then..." Syd didn't finish her sentence. "Joanie, are you wearing your red sweater?"   
Joanie was shocked, why was Syd asking her that. "Yes, why?"   
"Because I can see it," Syd said. "Just that, nothing else. Now, will you be so kind as to help me get out of here?"   
Joanie helped Syd stand up, and she leaned against her. They headed for the stairs. "So, how much can you see?"   
"It's all blurry," Syd said. "I knew it was you because I remember what that sweater looked like when I still had my sight."   
Joanie hugged her sister as they made their way upstairs.   
"Syd, what happened?" Kerry asked when she saw them, worry in her voice. "Are you OK?"   
"Fine," Syd said. She smiled. "I think that fall must have done something to me because I can see, just a little, I was able to tell that Joanie was wearing her favorite red sweater."   
Kerry couldn't believe it. "Syd, that's great."   
"What fell on you?" Jim asked, coming over to his oldest daughter.   
"I'm sorry to say it, Dad, but there's a tree in the clinic," Syd said.   
"Oh great," Jim mumbled. "Are you OK?"   
"Yes, luckily," Syd said. She headed for the living room, the colors of the walls and couch visible.   
"Syd, I'd like to do an eye exam on you so we can determine how much sight you have regained," Kerry said.   
"If you must," Syd said. She laid down on the couch and waited while Kerry got her medical bag she'd brought with her.   
"OK Syd I want you to blink every time you see the light OK?" Kerry instructed. She wove the light in front of Syd's eyes, and Syd blinked.   
"I can see the light, but I can't see your face," Syd informed Kerry. She sat up. "Will I still need to go to Chicago?"   
"That won't be necessary, dear," Lynda Hansen was standing where Kerry had been.   
"Mother! I've been waiting for you to show up! What's going on? Aren't my dreams really dreams anymore?" Syd was confused.  
"There's a difference. At first they were just dreams, but lately they've been ways for you to learn." Lynda sat down on the sofa, which was now mysteriously free of the fallen tree. "If I'm there right away, you won't learn anything." She saw the bewildered expression on Syd's face and continued. "But that doesn't mean I'm not there. I'm just around the corner, and I'll always be here when you need me."  
"So it was all just a dream? I'm not really blind?" Syd rubbed her aching head. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.   
"Just a dream," Lynda said in a reassuring voice. "But there is someone who will benefit greatly from your experience."  
"Christina!" Syd exclaimed. "Yes, of course. Now I know exactly what I need to do."  
  
  
Syd awoke with a start and heard a knock at the door. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked.   
"Syd!' Joanie's voice called through the doorway. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Dinner's ready."   
"I'm coming," Syd said. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Syd looked in the mirror and heaved a sigh of relief, she could see, it had all been a dream. Syd walked into the house to find Joanie fixing Hannah's plate.   
"Sorry, I didn't realize you were still sleeping," Joanie said as she sat down with Hannah at the table.   
"It's ok," Syd said as she fixed her own plate. She sat down at the table. "Where are Dad and Robbie?'   
"Robbie's working late and Dad is downstairs," Joanie said. She tried to feed Hannah.   
Syd nodded. She hoped she would be able to see Christina before things got out of hand.   
  
The next day, Syd went to the high school to look for Christina. She knew what she had to do, to explain to Christina that she wasn't different just because she was blind. Syd walked into the school building and looked around.   
"Can I help you?" a lady asked.   
"Do you know what class Christina Cabe would be in right now? I'm her doctor, Dr. Syd Hansen," Syd said.   
"She would be in gym right now," the lady said.   
"Excuse me?" Syd asked. She gave the lady a confused look. "Gym?"   
"Yes, doctor," the lady said. She walked off; leaving Syd standing there, looking confused and lost.   
Syd walked toward the gym. She didn't understand why they would put a person who couldn't see in something as rough as gym. She saw Coach Babington, a father of a former patient, walk toward her.   
"Dr. Hansen?" Coach said. "What brings you to this part of town?"   
"I'm looking for a patient," Syd said. "Christina Cabe."   
"She's in my class, in track," coach said. He motioned for Syd to follow him. "That was the only thing she was allowed to do because everything else is sports related."   
"So she likes to run?" Syd asked as they headed toward the track.   
"She does OK, but I think she would like it better if she actually had someone to talk to. These kids, well, they don't take very well to people who are different or have something wrong with them. Christina is very shy also so she doesn't like to talk much."   
"How long have you been her coach?" Syd asked.   
"Since last year, when she was a freshman," Coach said. He opened the gate that led to the track.   
Syd saw tons of girls sitting on the grass doing warm-ups. She spotted Christina in the far corner, sitting by herself.   
"You can watch if you want, but I have to get class started," Coach told Syd.   
Syd nodded. She watched as the kids got ready to run. She looked over at Christina, who was helped up by a nice looking girl. Syd watched in amazement as Christina ran, with someone holding onto her, both not saying a word. Then Syd saw the girl trip Christina and Christina fell, landing on her hurt wrist.   
"Hey," Coach screamed at the girl. "What were you thinking?"   
"I'm sorry, Coach, I tripped, that's all," the girl said.   
"My wrist, Coach," Christina said, almost in tears. "It hurts."   
Syd rushed over to her and bent down. "Christina, it's Dr. Hansen. Let me take a look, OK?"   
Christina sat up. "Dr. Hansen, what are you doing here?"   
"I'll explain after we fix you up," Syd said. She helped Christina up. "Let's go check out that wrist."   
"Is she going to be OK?" Coach asked.   
"I'm going to take her to the hospital and get it x-rayed. Don't worry, she should be fine."   
  
After Christina's wrist had been x-rayed and put into a cast, Syd and Christina sat in an exam room in the ER waiting, on Kathy to get there.   
"Why were you at my school?" Christina asked. "You saw what she did to me, it was no accident."   
"I know," Syd said. "Does stuff like that happen a lot?"   
"No one likes me," Christina said. "They think I'm an alien just because I'm blind, it's not fair."   
"You're right, it's not fair," Syd said. "But I think I know what you're going through."   
"You do?" Christina asked. "How?"   
"Let's just say I had a little experience being blind," Syd said. "It's a long story, I'll have to tell it to you some time. You know what, I have a friend just about your age who would love to meet you."   
"Really? Who?" Christina asked.   
"Her name is Rebecca Peters and she's visually impaired also, and she's also in chorus."   
"I think I've heard of her but I've never met her," Christina said. "It always gets so hectic during rehearsal. Is she a patient of yours?"   
"Yes," Syd said. "I'll introduce you one day."   
  
A week later:   
  
Syd pulled into the South Providence High parking lot and went into the building. She'd arranged for Rebecca and Christina to meet during chorus, and was taking them to the park so they could talk.   
"She's here," Rebecca whispered to Christina. Rebecca had some sight, enough to know when someone was in the room.   
"Hi, girls," Syd said. "Ready to go?"   
"Yes," Christina said. She took Syd's arm and Syd led her out of the school building, Rebecca following closely behind.   
When they reached the park Rebecca and Christina sat on a bench and talked. Syd saw Kathy walking toward them and walked toward her.   
"How is she doing?" Kathy asked Syd.   
"Very well," Syd said.   
"Thank you, Dr. Hansen," Kathy said. "Christina is like a whole new person now."   
"My pleasure," Syd said. She smiled as she watched the two girls talk, and knew that things had worked out for the best.   
"Well, Syd, you've done well this time," Lynda said appearing beside her very exhausted daughter.   
Syd sat up in bed. "Thanks, Mom."   
"I didn't do a thing, dear, it was all you," Lynda said. She patted her daughter on the shoulder. "Get some rest, dear, you have a big day ahead of you."   
Syd smiled and closed her eyes, ready for any challenge that came her way.   
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
